The Legendary Reunion: Journey
by AAML SQUAD
Summary: Misty's sisters organise the perfect reunion for all of Ash's friends.A Romantic lake, battlefields and a luxurious cabin. But when Giovanni manages to brainwash all the legendary pokemon into fighting for him, Ash and his friends are put to the test in an epic journey that will span every single region in an attempt to stop him from destroying the world. AAML, DAML, and many more!


**Well, I'm sooooo freakin sorry for the delay. Honestly, I've been ridiculously busy, red dead redemption, building a computer, exams, it's all been hectic. But after the massive success of our first story(the legendary Reunion) I read it back to myself and I was like... 'Wow...this is really bad'. So much to the rest of the squad's hate and annoyance (sorry guys!) I took it upon myself to re-write it and I can honestly say...THIS ONE KICKS THE LAST ONE'S ASS!**

**Muchos thankyous to my bestfriend XxcherriesandchocolatexX for always being there and generally being awesome! Speaking of which, she's got some new stuff that's like really good, so check that out first;)**

***ahem* so yeah, enjoy it and please drop a review!**

**DEX -(AAML SQUAD)**

**^(my name's not really Dex, it's my OC)**

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto region. The Pidgey were chirping happily, the Beedrill were buzzing loudly, the sun was shining brightly and the air was calm. A refreshing breeze blew throughout the region, revitalising all who came by it.

One person who did come by it, barely realised the tranquillity and peace of the atmosphere. Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer was walking along happily down the path leading up to Cerulean city. His jet black hair was sticking out in every conceivable direction and his kind, brown eyes looked as far down the path as they could. His Pikachu stood on his shoulder and had never looked happier than he did now. Ash was a normal 15 year old, obsessed with Pokémon, video games, battling, food and of course; girls. But not just any girl. The object of his desire was a very certain girl.

Misty Waterflower.

He racked his brain to remember every single part of her: her sparkling blue eyes, her flaming orange hair and her signature short-temper. Ever since he was fished out of that lake 5 years ago, Ash had realised he had a crush on her. For years, this continued developing strongly until he knew that he was in love. The sun seemed brighter, he felt warmer...and life felt happier.

That one day when the three best friends split up was the single most painful thing he had ever had to do. Well there was that time he had accidentally sat down on Corsola...no, Misty leaving was much, more sad and he regretted leaving her every single day. Nothing had happened since she had left and life generally seemed duller and incomplete. There was an aching void left in his heart that just wouldn't be filled without her.

As if this wasn't bad enough, Pikachu had also seemed depressed. His best friend, whom Ash cared about so much, was unhappy. He too loved Misty and was never the same after she left. Two things made the little Pokémon overjoyed; winning a battle and feeling the rush of victory coursing through him...and seeing the happiness on Ash's face when he was with Misty. Without Brock and Misty, the group was incomplete.

The four of them were four peas in a pod, four pieces in a jigsaw, and four pieces in a pizza! It was just wrong for them to ever be apart. Pikachu furrowed his little brow in an attempt to remember 'the good old days' where they were all together, but it seemed impossible any more. Brock took care of them after that; making food, setting up camps and caring for the Pokémon but it still wasn't the same as having a furious, kind redhead around them.

Soon after, Brock had to go and Ash was left alone. Two of his best friends in the world, the two people he could trust with anything had left him. His life was plunged in uncertainty as he didn't know what was going to happen to his much-loved dream of being a Pokémon master. Shortly after, Ash had been joined by May on his travels.

She was a nice person and sure, she was fun, but that aching void where Misty once had been remained. He thought about her every day, all the time. May was too obsessed with shopping and with her Torchic to realise the emotional turmoil he was going through. She then introduced Ash to her family, but Ash wasn't really listening anyway.

His thoughts trailed off and met the imaginary red-head whom he loved so much. Max, a short, geeky boy then joined him on his travels and at times, he was much more useful than his Pokedex! As usual, they left and Ash was left alone again. But not for long since Brock then came back and although Ash was overjoyed, he was no Misty.

Eventually, Dawn then joined, then Brock left again, then Dawn left, then Iris joined, then Cilan joined. It was all a big jumble in his head that made no sense in the slightest. These people were brilliant, he couldn't have dreamed of having better friends but...

They still weren't any comparison to Misty.

She had captured his heart, his mind and his life from the first second he had laid eyes on her. Every second without her was another second wasted as far as Ash was concerned. For a long, strenuous year this went on until Ash decided he had had enough. All he cared about were his mom, Professor Oak, his Pokémon, his friends and Misty.

Everything else was simply irrelevant against these essentials. Eventually Iris and Cilan left him as well, not that Ash wasn't used to having people whom he trusted leaving him. The only one that actually remained with him was Pikachu, his most trusted friend.

Pikachu knew more about Ash than anyone in the world and cheered him up, even in his most depressed states. This trust had led Ash to making the best decision of his life.

About eight months ago, Ash and Pikachu had both been lying down in a forest somewhere. They were both exhausted from wandering around and being lost but Ash's heart wasn't in it anymore. He had finally lost the signature Ash-spark that had compelled him to start his Pokémon journey in the first place.

The very same spark that had made him friends with Pikachu, saved the Pokémon from Mewtwo, saved the world countless times, rescued his mom from the Unown...the list was never-ending. At that moment, Pikachu decided he couldn't take it anymore. He scampered down from Ash's shoulder and pulled the gleaming red Pokedex out of his pocket.

Ash barely noticed since his mind was elsewhere. From there, the little mouse quickly reached out his paw and pushed a white button on the Pokedex, causing a familiar robotic voice began to play.

_'Misty Waterflower, aged 15, is a gym trainer of the infamous Cerulean gym'._

Ash's ears immediately pricked up at the word 'Misty' and his eyes flew open while the voice continued, unaware of Ash's surging heart.

_'One of the strongest water type gym leaders in the Kanto region, Misty is the fourth sensational sister and also the strongest. However, gym battles are not currently available as she has taken a break from her gym-leading. Updated Indigo League data suggests that regular battles will resume within two months'._

The robotic voice then dutifully clicked off but Ash never heard it. He was already thinking of when and how to meet her. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would pop out of his chest.

A break? Two months?Thoughts raced through his head at a mile a minute as all his confidence slowly gathered in one place.

He was going to do it.

He was going to visit Misty.

Pikachu smiled softly as he watched the ecstatic young trainer looking happier than he had ever seen him. The last time Ash's face had lit up like that was when he had beat Gary in a battle. It was good to see him like this after so long.

The journey to Cerulean city that day had been one of the happiest days of Ash's life. The way there might have been tortuous with the butterflies in his stomach and the sheer nervousness of knocking on the door looming over him. Somehow he had soldiered through it and had made it to the gym. Several times, he had nearly backed out but Pikachu had stopped and reassured him every time.

The red-head had almost exploded with joy upon seeing Ash at the door. She had agreed to join him almost instantaneously. Ash still remembered the bright red blush covering her face as she hugged him outside the gym.

He was happy.

However, it didn't seem the same.

Something felt wrong.

Misty of course, had quickly identified what was wrong. It was the absence of a certain person. Together, they had travelled to Pewter city to retrieve him. This however was easier said than done as they were faced with the gargantuan task of first, tearing him from the numerous Joys and Jenny's situated within Pewter city.

Brock too, had quickly agreed since he had also longed for the adventures that they had encountered on their travels together.

They were finally together.

The two people who had joined Ash's journey and believed in him before anyone else were back with him.

And Ash wouldn't have it any other way.

The four years of travelling together had been four of the best years Ash had ever had. The fun, the encounters, the weird, the wonderful, the sights and the smells. Ash would never have wanted to spend these glorious days with anyone else.

That is, until they Misty had to return home. Apparently, Starmie had suffered a poison jab that had smashed its jewel. Since Starmie had been one of Misty's first Pokémon, she had to go and help it. To see her go out his life again without being able to do anything about it, it was same thing that had happened before. Once again, Ash was helpless. The only thing that had kept him going was the promise that Misty would be back with them after a month.

One month, that was it.

One month and he would be back with her.

It had certainly been a tough month, not being able to see her every day. Her laugh, her smile and her temper. A few of the countless things he loved about her. He had gone back to Pallet town in an attempt to clear his mind and pass the time quicker.

His mom knew what was wrong the second he had walked in through the door. She had spent that month trying to take his mind of things and generally make things easier for him. She hated seeing him like this; the boy that was full of life was now quiet and depressed.

Brock too, had gone home to check up on his countless brothers and sisters. Of course, Ash was left alone again without his friends. The month had been a long one, tedious one. No waking up to you Brock's cooking or seeing Misty's smile.

But here he was now. Walking through the fresh Kanto breeze, to meet his closest friends again. A month had passed and Ash couldn't be any happier if he tried. He was heading for a reunion. Not just with the love of his life and his best friend, but with everyone that he had cared for in the past. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan were all on their way to the reunion. It was definitely going to be one to remember.

When Ash had first heard about it, he had almost dropped the phone with shock. Starmie had made a full recovery and Misty's sisters had decided to throw a reunion for all of her friends. Although their intentions for doing so were unclear...it was still guaranteed to be brilliant.

Pikachu had jumped with joy when Ash had told him. The little mouse's cheeks were aglow with excitement. He was going to see all of Ash's friends but most of all, Ash was going to meet Misty again.

"Pika pi chu!"(this is going to so much fun!) said the little mouse, dancing from foot to foot.

"Gee, tell me about it buddy, everyone's going to be there."

"Pi chu chu pika."( I bet you mean 'someone').

Ash immediately turned a bright shade of red as he looked from side to side. "Am I really that obvious?" he laughed nervously.

"Pik pika chu pi."( Well, you are to me)

Ash looked at his friend thoughtfully before smiling widely and patting Pikachu on the head.

This was Pikachu, the one Pokémon that knew everything there was to know about him.

"Pikachu pika pikachupi pi pikapi chu." (Make sure you tell her this time) said Pikachu with a wide grin plastered over his face.

"Believe me little buddy, no-one wants to tell her more than I do. When the moment's right I promise I will."

"Pika pikachu." ( Alright, good)

Pikachu then scampered onto Ash's shoulder and giggled quietly. Ash was the last person he had expected to fall in love, but now that he was, and so he had to make sure his friend didn't lose the love of his life.

They both laughed happily before attending to the matter at hand.

The reunion.

Images of Misty, ran themselves through Ash's head as he imagined her at the reunion. The very idea to have a reunion for all their friends was brilliant and Ash and Pikachu were ecstatic about it. No more travelling. No more getting lost. All of Ash's friends were in one place and they were all going to have the time of their lives.

The very idea for a mass reunion hadn't actually been the brainchild of Misty, but rather of her sisters. Her sisters had seen the dull look on Misty's face whenever she knocked out challenger's Pokémon on the first turn. They hated seeing her like this but had noticed something.

Whenever she was talking on the phone to Ash, her face became aglow with a bright red blush as she nervously twirled the phone cable through her fingers. From that point it was apparent that their sister was in love. The only problem was, they weren't sure that Ash was smart enough to realise it.

This was the main reason they had chosen to organise a reunion for all of Misty's friends; as a subtle plan to invite Ash. From there, they could play Cupid and hopefully get the two reluctant lovebirds together. When they asked Misty's permission to hold a reunion, she agreed almost suspiciously fast. This resulted in lots of blushing and an hour of teasing her about them being 'the cutest couple they had ever seen'.

"I hear wedding bells!"

"You should like, totally name your kid Ashley."

"I bet he's bringing a ring right now."

Misty blushed brightly as she tried to ignore the comments escaping from her sister's mouths. Misty was blushing so brightly it felt like the room around her was getting hotter by the second. But only because she would see her favourite person in the world again in half an hour, thanks to the plans her sister's had been all too eager to organise.

"So sis, you started packing yet?" asked Daisy curiously as she checked her nails.

Misty raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why would I be packing?"

"Because you've got a reunion in like half an hour, duh," replied Lily.

"Yeah I know," said Misty. "Why do I have to pack clothes to take to the gym?"

Her sisters were really confusing her. All she wanted was to meet Ash again, not some illogical questions of packing clothes to take to a gym that was literally fifteen steps from the kitchen they were sitting in.

Immediately, her sisters all looked at each other in shock. Each face was plastered with a confused, quizzical look as they looked at Misty.

"I thought you told her?" Daisy questioned towards Lily.

"Well I thought like, Violet was going to tell her," said Lily, glaring at Violet.

Violet raised her hands defensively. "Don't look at me, I thought Daisy was going to tell-

"Tell me what?" Misty interrupted impatiently. Her voice was quivering as she wondered what could be so important to tell her.

Daisy looked at her straight in her eyes. Her expression was gravely serious.

"Misty, like, you can't have your reunion here li'l sis."

Misty winced as the words came out of her sister's mouth. Those words had hit her like a Rock Blast. Immediately, it became hard to breath as the image of Ash; smiling, happy Ash began to dissipate in her mind. The one thing she had wanted her sisters to do. The one thing, and they couldn't even do that righ-

"Because you're having it at the cabin!" screamed Daisy. Immediately, her sisters exploded with screaming, laughter and dance as they saw Misty's face light up.

Her heart was struggling to keep up with this drastic change of emotion as she realised what they had just said. Her sisters had joined hands and were dancing in a ring around Misty as images of the cabin flashed through her head.

For the last couple of centuries or so, her family had owned a small wood cabin overlooking Cerulean lake. It was originally intended to be a small place where wood could be stored in the winter without drying out. From there, it was expanded and developed until the small cabin was a full-luxury lake house.

When Misty had been three years old, her sisters had taken her to stay in the lake house for a week. Every morning when she stumbled out of bed, she was greeted with the beautiful, sparkling tranquillity of the lake staring back at her. The sheer indulgent romanticism of the lake was what she believed to have influenced her love of water.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy...wait...that was with Ash. But now she had an entire two months with Ash, and she had her heart set on making sure they were the most perfect two months she had ever had.

"Alright sis, there's like more than enough space for all of you, and it's a lot more romantic then this old gym," Daisy replied, winking at Misty.

Misty blushed before embracing her 3 sisters tightly in a large hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much guys!" she squealed. She was on the verge of tears. Her sisters had organised everything for her, she owed them everything.

"Like don't worry about it sis, just make us aunties and we'll be even," laughed Violet.

Misty blushed brightly at her words and looked nervously at the floor. Well, it seemed like the best time of her life came at a cost.

"Wait, like did you guys tell her about, like, the improvements?" asked Lily curiously.

"Ah I knew I like, forgot something," exclaimed Daisy loudly. She nodded to Violet before pulling out a small, compact mirror and adjusting her hair slightly.

"Well, we hired some builders last month and for the last few weeks, they've been building...battlefields!" announced Violet.

"B-b-battlefields?" asked Misty in a confused tone. Just when she had thought that the cabin couldn't be any more perfect, her sisters had done it again.

"Yep, so like, now you can watch your boyfriend battle as well," winked Lily cheekily.

Misty blushed yet again before hugging her sisters tightly once again. She then broke the hug and looked into her startled sister's eyes.

"I have to go and pack" the red-head stated suddenly.

"Like sis, I have like, never been prouder of you," said Violet. "Now go and pack lots of swimsuits, we want his jaw to like, hit the ground!"

Misty immediately sprinted up the stairs to her room. She had lots of packing to do, and Ash would be here in less than twenty-five minutes!

When the red-head had disappeared, Daisy calmly looked at the remaining sisters, "Wow, she's happy."

"I know, but if this doesn't get those two together, nothing will," Lily replied, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were still walking down the path before catching sight of the Cerulean gym in the distance. Never in his life had Ash been happier to see the smiling Dewgong on top of it.

That gym meant Misty.

In his knowledge, they were all going to spend their reunion inside the gym. Sure it would be kind of dull but he didn't mind as long as Misty was there. Misty could light up even the darkest places.

"Hey buddy, how long do we have left?" questioned Ash, taking the bright ,red Pokedex from his pocket and handing it to the gleeful mouse sitting on his shoulder.

For some reason, Pikachu loved the Pokedex. Whether it was the red colour, the robotic voice or the many buttons, whenever he could, he gave it to Pikachu who got endless enjoyment from it.

Pikachu flipped open the small device and pressed a button with his paw. The steady bobbing of Ash's shoulder gave him constant peace as they walked, causing it to be Pikachu's favourite place.

"Pika pikachu pi," (seven minutes) the little mouse replied.

Ash froze.

"Pikachu, did you say SEVEN?" asked Ash, turning his head to see the Pokémon on his shoulder. He was about to panic. Seven minutes was way too short.

Pikachu looked worried. "Pika." (yeah).

Ash looked back at the gym. It was about a mile away. His eyes flew wide open as he realised what he had to do. Without warning, Ash suddenly accelerated, nearly knocking Pikachu off his shoulder. The clock was ticking down as he ran as fast as he possibly could down the dusty path. Ash sprinted rapidly as Cerulean gym got closer and closer.

"Sor-sorry Pika-c-h-u!" Ash cried out as he ran.

"Pikachu pi pi chu pika!"(Don't worry, we're nearly there!).

Ash picked up a surge of speed as they got closer and closer.

Finally, after sprinting a mile, the two arrived in front of Cerulean gym, both gasping for breath. They were both shocked. Firstly, neither of them had any idea that Ash could run so fast. Secondly, that they had made it, they had actually made it.

Pikachu dutifully handed Ash his Pokedex as the young boy took it sheepishly.

"Gee, sorry Pika-

"Pika pi pikachupi!" (Just knock on the door!) Pikachu cried, cutting him off and pointing at the door.

Ash's expression became determined. "Right, got it," he said before reaching out for the doorbell next to the bright blue door of the gym.

_**DING, DONG!**_

Misty stopped her packing and froze, the sound of the doorbell echoing all the way to her room. He was already here and she had barely packed! Misty began panicking, her hands shaking wildly as she tried to work out what to pack first. All of her clothes were laid out on her bed and she had no idea what to take! She heard a loud click before trying to work out what would be the best clothes to take.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fit of giggling followed by, "MISTY YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Misty sighed loudly put her head in her hands. Did her sisters really have to be so unsubtle? She could only imagine what Ash was thinking now.

'I'm gonna have to be quick,' she thought. 'I don't want to keep Ash waiting, who knows what those psychopaths could tell him'.

She frantically arranged her clothes in a different order. There were swimsuits, shorts, tops, bracelets, hats and shoes scattered over her bed, the very epitome of chaos.

She reached out her hand and picked up a blue crop top with one hand and a pink one with the other.

"Blue? Or pink?" she said to herself.

"Well, I prefer blue," came a familiar voice from behind her.

Her heart began racing and she immediately looked behind her in shock. Standing in the doorway to her room, was Ash with an extremely happy Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. He was exactly as she remembered him; his spotless Pokéleague hat, his black hair sticking out in every direction and his chocolate eyes were as bright as ever. He was gazing happily at her with a grinning expression on his face.

Misty couldn't move.

The words just hung in the air as an awkward silence enveloped them. Ash looked at the unmoving Misty before thoughtfully walking over to her until they were inches apart. He gazed into her shocked eyes before cocking his head cheekily.

From there, he did something Misty never expected.

He reached out his arms and brought them around Misty before pulling her into him. He squeezed her into a tight hug as the awe-stricken Misty realised what was happening to her. A few silent moments passed before Ash broke the silence.

"You know, it'd be really nice if you hugged me back Mist," laughed Ash.

Misty immediately threw the two clothes in her hands onto a heap on the floor and returned the tight hug. The two stayed just like that for what felt like an eternity, just hugging each other. Before either of them could say anything, a voice came from the blue door of Misty's room.

"Just like, kiss already!"

The two blushed before quickly breaking the hug. Misty picked up her blue top from the floor and threw it at the door.

"DAISY! GO AWAY!' she screamed.

From the door came the sound of giggling and then running. Misty slowly turned to face Ash nervously.

"Hehe, umm, sorry about that...my sisters…" she trailed off, glancing up at him awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, Mist," said Ash. He smiled at her before walking over to the door. From there, he reached down a gloved hand and picked up the blue top.

"Like I said, Mist, blue suits you better," he looked into her nervous blue eyes before smiling and handing her the top.

She sheepishly took it before throwing it into the open suitcase lying on her bed. The red-head turned around just as Pikachu jumped into her arms.

"Pikachupi!" he exclaimed excitedly.

She caught him and squeezed him tightly.

"Aww hey there, Pikachu, I missed you too!" she cried.

"Well we missed you a lot, Mist' said Ash. He cleared aside a few clothes with his arm and sat down awkwardly on her bed. He gazed at the room of Misty Waterflower in wonder. The entire room was covered in blue; blue carpet, blue walls, blue curtains and of course, the blue door.

On her dresser sat a collection of miniature water Pokémon but that wasn't the highlight. The best part was the walls. Every wall was covered in pictures of their travels. Small photos of Misty, Brock and Ash eating ice cream, Pikachu with his Pokémon of the year medal and Ash wearing his nutcracker costume at the gym's Christmas play.

But the biggest picture of all covered the entire space above her bed. A picture Todd had taken of the three last year. Ash, Misty and Brock were at a lakefront and were looking up from their food. Misty was beaming widely as Ash looked at the camera, two fingers raised behind her head to form miniature Buneary ears. They were all laughing, reflecting the brilliance of the time.

The perfect moment, captured on camera.

She had got the photo made into a large poster and had stuck it her wall as soon as she could. Every morning for the last month, Misty had gotten up and just stared at it, trying to recall every single detail that occurred on that day.

"I really like that photo, Mist," Ash spoke up suddenly, staring at the poster.

Misty turned around and stared at it. "Yeah…it was perfect," she sighed dreamily.

Ash looked at the saddened girl in front of him. Even Pikachu looked sad as she cradled his small form between her arms. Suddenly, even the two month reunion didn't seem enough when compared to the endless fun that they had encountered upon their travels.

He walked behind her, both of them still staring deeply at the poster. From there he slipped two arms around her waist and slowly pulled her into him. She immediately tensed her body, but said nothing. Pikachu scampered quickly and regained his place upon Ash's shoulder as the three stood there, transfixed on the poster. Misty slowly placed her hands upon his in front of her and continued staring; wishing times were like that once again.

Ash lowered his head into the crook of her neck. "You know, Mist, times can be like that again," he whispered into her ear.

She let out a depressed sigh, "No...they can't, Ash. We've each got our dreams'.

Ash smiled widely as he expected this reaction.

"Well, what if I told you that Brock's little brother took over the gym some time ago?"

Misty looked confused, "Ash I already knew that," she said quickly. They were both looking at the poster, but neither was thinking about it since she sensed Ash was about to say something deeper.

"Well, that means that Brock's free, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess."

"And what if I say that Pikachu and I just won the Unova league so from now on, are going wherever you're going?" finished Ash.

Misty's eyes flew open as she realised what he had said. She jumped out of his arms and turned to look at him.

"WHAT?" she screeched.

Ash smirked as he watched the surprised girl react to the news.

"Yep, Mist, we won...so for the foreseeable future, you're gonna be seeing a whole lot of us. The trio's back together, just watch".

With that, Ash pulled out a shining, red Pokedex from his pocket and passed it to the yellow Pokémon sitting on his shoulder. Pikachu beamed happily before pushing two buttons with his paws. Instantly, a familiar robotic voice began to play.

'_Daisy, Lily and Violet Waterflower; commonly known as the Sensational Sisters are the leaders of the Cerulean water type gym. Any challenger is recommended to have at least one electric or grass type Pokémon in their party. The Sensational Sisters are now accepting battles from challengers after their temporary break from gym-leading.'_

Misty froze to the spot. If her sisters were back to gym leading, that meant that she didn't have to stay. Brock was free, Ash was free and...she was free!

Just as that last part sunk in, Misty exploded with joy. The trio was back together! She would never have to gaze in awe at that poster again as she would be out with her best friends having new fun experiences. Tears of happiness escaped her eyes as she ran to Ash and embraced him in the tightest hug she had ever given.

"The reunion's just the start, Mist, then it's you, me, Pikachu and Brock again," whispered Ash in her ear. The words stayed in the air as a few moments of silence passed.

Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder and closed her eyes. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's hurry up and pack!"

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Please drop a review and we'll see you in the next chapter!**

**DEX-(AAML SQUAD)**


End file.
